Love Me Gently
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: In all their months of dating, Juno and the Commander haven't so much as kissed once. That changes, on a cold snowy night. [Smut]
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me Gently**

''Come on, Commander!''

''I'm coming, I'm coming... just let me get my gloves on...''

Winter had fallen over the Naval Base, blanketing it in a sheet of pearly-white snow. Most of the essential paths and outdoor facilities had been cleared for obvious reasons, but the area around the Commander's little home was left untouched, being on the edge of the base and all. All around his quaint one-storey home was a sea of sparkling white, the leafless trees standing out against the snow in the low lighting – the sky a midnight black and revealing the twinkling stars above.

The Commander closed the front door behind himself and smiled, watching Juno happily skip ahead of him. Given the cold weather she was wearing a thick pink jacket with a furry collar and cuffs, zipped up and with an equally-thick beige sweater underneath. A modest pink-red skirt fell to her thighs, leaving her legs covered by thick white pantyhose that ended in a pair of form-fitting winter boots.

The two of them had been dating for a few months now, though neither had so much as kissed. He wasn't bothered by that, perfectly content to snuggle and sleep next to the Destroyer, and she was content to do the same. She had moved in with him a little over a month ago, staying in his house instead of the dorms, and he very much enjoyed her company. The fact she liked using him as a hot-water-bottle during the cold winter nights was only a bonus.

''Commander~!'' Juno called out, bending over and quickly scooping up a snowball. ''Snowball fight!''

With a chuckle he obliged, wading through the ankle-high snow and grabbing handful of snow. Just as he finished compacting it he felt her snowball impact his shoulder, exploding and eliciting a quiet grunt. He glanced up at the sound of her giggles, finding her already holding another snowball – throwing it towards him with unfaltering accuracy.

Ignoring how it splashed across his right arm he returned fire, lobbing the snowball and hitting her dead-centre – earning another round of giggles from Juno. She turned around and retreated, pausing briefly to bend over a scoop up another snowball, when he took his shot.

''Eek!'' Juno squealed cutely as the cold snowball hit her butt, making her jump. ''C-Commander!''

The Commander laughed in response, only to shut up as a snowball hit him in the face, nearly sending him falling back into the snow. Wiping the snow from his face he found Juno pouting at him, a cute pink blush on her cheeks as she discreetly brushed the snow off her pantyhose, clearly embarrassed. Seeing that he was alright her pout evolved into a smile, hefting up the fresh snowball in her free hand.

''First one to get hit ten times loses!'' Juno declared cheerfully, wasting no time in throwing her ball.

This time he managed to duck, letting it sail overhead and giving him the time to throw one back, scoring a hit on her thigh. She yelped and skittered away, taking cover behind a leafless brown tree and hastily scooping up some more snowballs.

Time seemed to bleed away as couple ducked and dived, lobbing snowballs at each other as fast as they could make them. Even though the rule was first to ten, they ended up getting hit by the dozen, constantly changing the rules and extending the number of hits needed – from ten, to thirty, to fifty, to over a hundred. Neither wanted the fun to end, no matter how chilly the night air was nor how much snow covered their bodies.

Soon their stamina ran dry and they called it a draw, Juno collapsed back in the snow and giggling breathlessly, moving her arms and legs to form a snow angel. The Commander wandered over to her with a tired smile, sitting down next to his girlfriend and gazing up at the night sky.

''Myaa~ it feels so good, playing in the snow...'' Juno said happily, looking over at him with a bright smile. ''Isn't it, Commander?''

''Mm.'' He nodded his agreement, returning her smile. ''We should be getting inside though, it's getting late.''

Juno whined but didn't argue with him, instead sticking a hand up. Rolling his eyes he obliged, standing up and pulling the Destroyer up with him, leaving her imprint in the snow. He chuckled in amusement as Juno all but skipped back to the house, knowing that she was looking forward to some hot chocolate and marshmallows. For such a small girl she could drink her weight in hot chocolate and then some.

The Destroyer went in ahead of him, leaving the front door open for him – a rush of warmth greeting him as he stepped over the threshold. He wasted no time in taking off his coat and hanging it up, spending a brief moment to lock the door before removing the rest of his heavy winter clothing, spotting Juno's already on the hook next to his.

Waltzing into the main room he found Juno sitting by the low Kotatsu table, wearing her beige sweater and pantyhose – giving him a bright, waiting smile.

Rolling his eyes, he got to work.

…

''Ah~ your hot cocoa always warms me up, Commander...''

The two were sitting side-by side, Juno happily snuggling up against his chest while nursing her cup of hot chocolate. The Commander smirked softly, one hand behind himself while the other threaded through Juno's pink hair, gently stroking her head. Her soft, pleased hums told him she very much liked it.

He looked up at the TV, watching the news program he was only half-listening to, mostly focusing on Juno. She had that innocent aura that drew attention, and it was her pure-hearted nature that drew him to her in the first place. Sure, there were moments when he wanted their relationship to go further, but he was fine staying where they were until she was ready to. There wasn't a rush.

Sleepy murmurs prompting him to glance down at his girlfriend, smiling lightly at her dozing expression – his finger coming up and poking her cheek. ''I think it's time we head to bed, Mm?''

''A-Ah...?'' The sleepy Destroyer blinked, glancing up at him then down at her nearly-empty cup. ''Mn... guess so...''

Laying her cup down on the table Juno slipped out of his loose grip, rising to her feet and stumbling in the direction of the bedroom to grab some pyjamas before heading to the bathroom.

While she got undressed he cleaned up their mugs, rinsing them out and leaving them for the morning. He flicked the lights off as he left the room, waiting outside the bathroom for Juno to be done. He didn't need to wait for more than half a minute before the petite Destroyer exited, her hair free from its usual twin-tail fashion and her heavy winter clothes gone, replaced by a pair of pink pyjama top and bottoms with red hearts on them.

Juno flashed him a cute smile as she passed him. ''Don't take long, Commander.''

Rolling his eyes he smiled back, knowing she would wait for him. Like always.

X-x-X

He was half-tempted to drag out his nightly routine, just to tease Juno, but he didn't have the heart to mess with his lovely little angel.

When he reached the bedroom Juno was still waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the bed and humming lightly to herself, the room illuminated only by the bedside lamp. She perked up at the sight of him, giving him a warm smile tinged with nervousness. He raised a brow and smirked lightly, only making her faint blush brighten a few shades. She was never good at hiding things, but he'd let her think she was.

Juno waited until he slipped under the covers before joining him, all but instantly snuggling up to his side and wrapping her arms around him. The Commander chuckled softly and returned the gesture, gently looping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. The faint scent of her strawberry shampoo lingered in her hair, lingering even after a full day. It smelled as sweet as she did.

The Destroyer wriggled beneath the covers, shuffling up so their faces were next to each other – her breath brushing against his face. He stared questioningly into her loving pink eyes, a faint blush dusting his cheeks when she laid her hand on his face, the simple gesture oddly affectionate. He could see her own cheeks darkening, embarrassment twinkling in her eyes as she mustered up her meagre courage.

''Commander... I love you...'' Juno confessed warmly, closing the remaining distance and pressing her lips against his.

The sudden kiss was surprising, but not unwelcome, and after a second of surprise he found himself returning it. Her lips were delicately soft and inviting, the taste of hot chocolate lingering on her soft lips. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds but it felt so much longer, the world around them dissolving and leaving only the two of them; nothing else mattered in that moment.

After a second more they broke apart, lips hovering a mere inch away from one another's. Staring into Juno's eyes he found them all but glowing with warmth, her lips curling up into a soft smile before she leaned in for another kiss. This time he met her halfway, their lips meshing together in a loving kiss. Juno let one of her hands slip up his back, threading through his hair and deepening the kiss, a soft hum rising from her throat.

''Mm...'' Juno hummed as they broke apart for air, blushing as her lips tingled. ''That was... my first kiss... so be sure, to take responsibility... Commander...''

The Commander smiled lightly, giving her nose a gentle kiss – making her expression cutely scrunch up. Not giving her a chance to speak he captured her lips in another soft kiss, relishing the softness of her lips. He hadn't known simply kissing could feel so good, but the more he kissed Juno the more his skin tingled, excitement bubbling within him. Everything about her, from her cute little quirks to her loving demeanour, all of it drove him crazy.

As if reading his mind Juno moaned lightly, tilting her head back as his kissing grew more passionate. With their bodies flush together he could feel her petite frame through her heavy pyjamas, from her slim arms to her flat stomach to her cute butt – no amount of clothing could hide it from him.

His lungs burned for air and he retreated from the kiss, breathing slightly heavier. Juno stared up at him with half-lidded eyes, panting and licking her pink lips idly – before quietly speaking up.

''I want to be with you forever... and start a family with you, Commander...'' Juno revealed quietly, a dark blush coating her cheeks. ''So please... give me lots of love...''

The Commander chuckled softly and leaned in, kissing her again. Juno smiled into the kiss and mewled, pulling on his head and deepening the loving kiss while her other hand roamed aimlessly over his back. His hands weren't idle either, sliding up and down her sides, not openly groping her but the request implied. Juno's cheeks darkened further and she pulled back from the kiss long enough to nod before surrendering to his hungrily lips, devouring her soft moans.

She shuddered as his hands slid down to her ass, giving her butt a soft squeeze through her pyjamas. The Destroyer squirmed at his lewd touch but made no move to stop him, soft moans tickling her throat as he felt her up. He continued squeezing and groping her ass for a few seconds before his hands slowly moved to her hips, and Juno gasped as he suddenly shifted their positions – shifting her beneath him.

Juno flushed, shifting nervously. ''C-Command- _Ah~!_''

The Destroyer moaned as he suddenly leaned down and attacked her neck, planting a series of wet kissing on her sensitive skin. Juno shivered and squirmed, moaning as he sucked on her neck. It felt so strangely erotic, her breathing quickening the more he teased her. She wanted to tell him to stop, that it was embarrassing, but at the same time he wanted him to continue – and do more. In the end all that she could do was whimper shyly, writhing beneath him.

''Mn...'' Juno bit her lip, moaning as he suddenly shifted targets and lightly kissed her lips. ''Commander... I'm... too hot... take it off...''

Her slim fingers fumbled for the buttons of her pink pyjama top, the meaning not lost on him. With a light blush of his own the Commander eagerly obliged, unbuttoning her shirt button by button – slowly revealing more of her peachy skin. He caught a glimpse of her small but cute breasts but didn't let his eyes linger, instead continuing to undress his girlfriend before reaching the final button; allowing him to spread her top open, revealing her bare torso to him.

Juno flushed darkly at his intense gaze, feeling his gaze wandering all the way from her breasts to her stomach. ''D-Dont stare...''

The Commander hummed lightly, but continued staring. It was hard to tear his eyes away. Her small breasts had a gentle curve to them, visibly soft and tipped with soft pink nipples that had gotten hard with the cold. Her stomach was perfectly flat without a hint of fat, the soft glow of the moonlight peering through the curtains and ghosting over her stomach. Her pink pyjama bottoms had gotten loose at some point, the right side moving down her hip slightly to reveal the hem of her pink panties, but he didn't let that distract him. Yet.

''Commander~'' Juno whined embarrassedly, making him smile.

Without a word he leaned down, capturing her lips in a light, feathery kiss that easily dissolved her embarrassment. As he retreated from the kiss he planted a soft kiss on her collarbone, slowly trailing more down towards her cute boobs, making sure to pour his love into each kiss. Soft moans escaped the slim Destroyer, the Ship-Girl squirming beneath him as he kissed her beautiful body. Her skin still held a faint chill after being out in the snow for so long, only making his warm lips feel even better.

''Ah...'' Juno moaned as he planted a wet kiss on her breast, hands on her waist to stop her squirming away. ''Mm... ah...''

If her skin was soft, then her breasts were like dough – the lewd softness charming him, arousing him further. Juno's soft moans filled his ears as he peppered her small boobs with kisses, alternating between them or even kissing the skin between her breasts, leaving no spot of skin free from his kisses. Another round of gentle moans escaped her as he focused on her pink nipples, playfully flicking one with his tongue before wrapping his lips around the sensitive nub, sucking on the pink tip lovingly.

He pulled his lips off her nipple with a quiet 'pop', giving her breast one last kiss before moving further down, peppering her flat stomach with affectionate kisses. Juno moaned softly, one hand coming to land on his head and threading through his hair, the other gripping the pillow behind her. The Commander let his tongue slip out and dragged it along her stomach, relishing the cute mewl that escaped her at the strange sensation.

''You're so beautiful, Juno...'' He breathed, kissing her stomach and looking up to meet her gaze – watching her cheeks flush scarlet.

''Ah... don't say that...'' She whimpered, releasing a strained sigh as he kissed her pelvis – her pyjamas stopping him from going any lower.

The Commander gently hooked his fingers into her pyjamas, kissing her stomach again. ''Can I...?''

Juno shuddered and nodded, biting her lip nervously. He flashed her a reassuring smile and pulled, slowly inching her pyjamas down her slim legs – and tugging her soft pink panties along the way. He caught a brief glimpse of her visibly-wet slit before Juno quickly covered it with her free hand, blushing darkly as she was left exposed to his gaze. He gave her a moment, pulling her pyjama bottoms and panties off her legs and dropping them beside him.

Nudging her legs apart he shuffling between her thighs, planting a light kiss on the back of her hand. Without a word he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her hand aside, revealing her virgin pussy to him – and without delay he kissed her lower lips.

''A-Ah~!'' Juno moaned sharply, buckling as a wave of unfamiliar pleasure shot through her. ''M-Mm...!''

The Commander smiled and gave her delicate pussy another kiss, letting his tongue slip out and lick up her leaking honey. She tasted as sweet as he expected, his tongue slowly sliding over her pussy lips and devouring her juices, eliciting more cutely-embarrassed moans from his girlfriend. Even though he only just started he could see how aroused she was, his earlier kissing having gotten her like this. The fact he made her like this without nothing but kisses made him smirk.

Juno let out another cute moan as he suddenly shoved his tongue into her pussy, a shiver running through her as he wriggle his tongue around her insides. Her hand returned to his head and gripped his hair lightly, unconsciously pushing his face between her thighs, silently begging for more. She had never felt like this, her breathing shallow and fast while her pussy burned with lustful delight, her stomach twisting wonderfully.

''Y-Yes... ahn...'' Juno whimpered, screwing her eyes closed as another weak moan escaped her.

He chuckled softly, his hot breath brushing against her wet folds and eliciting a soft groan from the petite Destroyer. Her sweet honey dripped onto his probing tongue and he eagerly devoured it, his tongue lapping at her insides and teasing her relentlessly, never giving her even a second to catch her breath. Her hips began to tremble and buckle, her expression cutely scrunching up as she strained to not cum, to not let the pleasure end so soon.

Taking mercy on her the Commander pulled his tongue out, instead kissing the inside of her thigh. Juno let out a quiet gasp followed by a needy whimper, gripping his hair and insistently tugging on his head, silently begging for him to continue. Instead of that however he began kissing and nipping her inner thigh, swapping between her slim legs and marking them as his own, much to her uncertain pleasure.

''Mn... don't tease meee...'' Juno whined, panting heavily. ''P-Please... I- Mm~!''

Her plea was cut short as he obliged, shoving his tongue back into her pussy and earning a stifled moan of pleasure from the pink-haired Destroyer. He slipped his tongue out and lapped at her pussy lips hungrily, devouring her arousal and carefully watching her face, noting how she twitched and squirmed as she grew closer to orgasm. He licked her for a few more seconds before raising his hand, gently laying it on her pelvis and pressing his thumb against her clit.

''A-Ah~!'' Juno cried out, arching her back off the bed. ''C-Commander~!''

He gave her pussy one last lick, the stimulation proving to be too much for Juno – and with a sharp cry she climaxed, spasming as hot pleasure raced through her. The Commander was quick to bury his head between her thighs, pushing his tongue between her folds and tongue-fucking her aggressively, only heightening her orgasm as she felt his tongue wriggling around her insides.

The Commander continued drinking up her sweet honey, using his tongue to masterful effect and nearly making Juno climax a second time from the feeling alone. As her orgasm drew to an end he stopped his pleasurable ministrations, slipping his tongue out her pussy and sitting back, spending a brief second wiping his chin clean of her juices.

''Haah... haah...'' Juno panted, eyes half-lidded.

He smiled and crawled over her, bringing their faces close and allowing him to kiss her. The Destroyer moaned into the kiss, lovingly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him flush against her, the sensation of her soft breasts squishing against him making him grin. She could taste herself on his lips but didn't care, mind too foggy to really care about the tangy taste.

''Mn...'' She breathed as they broke apart from the kiss, her hands sliding around to cup his cheeks. ''Commander... please... p-put it in...''

The Commander blushed faintly at her lewd request, but was all too happy to accept his girlfriend's plea. Balancing himself with one arm he reached down and shoved at his sleeping shorts, kicking them off his shins and leaving his erect cock bare for her to see. The blush on Juno's face darkened so much she almost looked like a tomato – a very cute tomato, in his humble opinion.

He leaned back and shifted closer, hooking her legs over his and allowing him to press the tip of his cock against her wet slit. He laid one hand on her hip while the other guided his dick, gently nudging the tip between her pussy lips – glancing up at his girlfriend one last time.

Juno smiled lovingly at him. ''Be gentle...''

''I will.'' He smiled back, before gently rolling his hips – and pushing his cock into her.

She was wet enough that it shouldn't hurt, but he was careful to take it slow – watching her expression intently for any sign of pain. Juno's expression tightened and she groaned, shoulders tensing for a long second before she relaxed, releasing a low moan. The Commander rocked his hips slowly, gradually pushing deeper into her tight, virgin pussy until over half his cock was buried inside her.

They stayed like that for a few long moments, her savouring the sensation of him inside her and him relishing the pleasurable tightness of her pussy. The moment passed and he slowly reared his hips back, earning a soft moan from Juno as his cock slid out of her pussy until only the tip was left inside – before he promptly pushed back in, inching in even deeper than before.

''Mm~!'' Juno moaned, tightly gripping the pillows behind her. ''A-Ah... Commander...''

The Commander smiled thinly, groaning as her inner walls squeezed his cock. His hands settled on her waist as he slowly pumped his cock in and out her slick folds, her pussy practically sucking him in each time – lewd moans slipping past Juno's inviting pink lips. Keeping his slow pace he briefly leaned down and kissed her, earning a soft mewl from the petite Destroyer and prompting her to cup his cheeks, deepening the slow kiss.

Only when his lungs burned for air did he pull back, breathing heavily and staring into Juno's half-lidded pink eyes. She flushed and looked away, a demure smile playing at her lips – moaning softly as he continued rocking his hips.

''Y-You can...'' Juno breathed, licking her lips. ''You can go faster now... Commander... it doesn't sting anymore...''

He nodded, giving her nose a little kiss before leaning back, moving his hips faster. Juno shuddered and moaned, lifting her upper back off the bed as hot pleasure arced through her nerves – the sensation of his cock stirring up her insides setting her body on fire. Her slim fingers clawed and gripped the pillows reflexively, trying to get any solid purchase to steady herself; to keep herself grounded and not get lost in the heavenly pleasure.

Above her the Commander groaned, one hand leaving her hip and aimlessly roaming over her flat stomach, tracing a thumb over all the spots he had kissed. She clearly remembered his lips, mewling and shivering each time his thumb grazed the saliva-coated spots. His thrusts gradually grew faster as she relaxed, able to fit more of his cock into her tight pussy until nearly his entire shaft was buried in her wet tightness, hitting her deepest parts with each thrust.

''A-Ah... Mn... Ahh...'' Juno moaned, her breathing gradually quickening as her mind was overcome with wonderful pleasure.

His hand slowly slipped up to her small breast, cupping her tit and giving it an affectionate squeeze. Juno mewled at his touch, writhing as he groped her boob again. She was already sensitive enough from her orgasm, her skin aflame and tingling, but having his dick inside her only made her even more sensitive; her very skin burning with lustful warmth.

''Juno...'' The Commander breathed, suddenly leaning down and kissing her again.

The Destroyer moaned into the kiss, his hips not slowing and continuing to bury his shaft into her. She lovingly wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss, not letting him pull back just yet. Even as they broke apart for air she kept him there, catching her breath before quickly resuming the kiss, his lips feeling so enthralling against her own. And if the way he greedily kissed her back was any indication, he felt the same.

Eventually she let him go, allowing him to lean back and resume thrusting even faster than before – eliciting sharp, lustful moans from the demure Destroyer, his cock sliding in and out of her sensitive pussy and reducing her to pleasure-induced putty. Her pelvis twisted and burned, pleasure coursing through her stomach; leaving her panting and gasping for air. She was nearly there. She could tell he wasn't far off either, his cock pulsating inside her pussy each time he drove his shaft deep into her folds. The knowledge only served to fuel her building orgasm.

''C-Commander...'' Juno moaned softly, a loving smile crossing her lips. ''I-Inside... please...''

She laid a hand over his own, pushing it against her breast. A sharp moan escaped Juno as he suddenly pounded into her with more vigour than before, driving his cock into her weeping pussy so fast it left her lower lips tingling with pleasure. The pressure in her pelvis built and built, her muscles straining to hold back her inevitable orgasm – the pleasure growing so great it nearly melted her mind, reducing her to a moaning, writhing mess as he pounded her pussy.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak his cock hit a sensitive spot inside of her, causing a jolt of white-hot pleasure to shoot through her – and with a sharp, blissful cry, Juno climaxed. ''A-_Ahh~!_''

The Commander hissed as her pussy strangled his cock, destroying what remained of his endurance and tipping him over the edge – groaning as he shot spurts of cum into Juno's pussy. The Destroyer mewled lewdly as he came inside her, shoulders curling in on herself and mouth open as hot pleasure clouded her mind; her expression melting into one of pure, unadulterated bliss.

''Ah...''

Juno came down from her high slowly, a drawn-out mewl escaping her as she went slack against the bed – panting heavily and eyes staring at the ceiling, dazed. The Commander remained above her, breathing heavily and supporting himself with one arm, the other still resting on Juno's small breast.

''Ah... haah...'' Juno's eyes regained focus, shifting to his face – a happy, if dopey smile gracing her face. ''Commander... I love you...''

He chuckled softly, leaning down and capturing her lips in a light, feathery kiss. ''You've said that a lot tonight.''

Juno hummed lightly into the kiss, tilting her head back as he deepened the kiss further, his tongue prodding her lips. Uncertain but filled with lust she opened her mouth, moaning in surprise as his tongue slid into her mouth, sliding over her teeth before slithering against her own tongue. Going with the flow she retaliated, wrestling with his tongue in a mock-fight for dominance, one she found herself losing... not that she minded.

Soon the need for air grew too strong to ignore and they broke apart, panting lightly. Juno smiled breathlessly, her cheeks a rosy red – and not just from exertion.

''H-Hey... can we...'' Juno's cheeks flushed darker, embarrassment flooding her face. ''...go again?''

His response came in the form of flipping them over – the rest of the night bleeding away in the heat of passion.

[END]


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me Gently, Chapter 2**

''I'm home, Commander~!''

The Commander looked up from the TV, offering a welcoming smile to Juno as his girlfriend returned – expression bright and cheery, a plastic bag in her right hand. She was wrapped up in her heavy winter clothes, thick pink jacket and thick white pantyhose having flecks of snow clinging to them. The snow stood out against her red skirt in particular, revealing she might've slipped once or twice on the way to the store.

He stood up and took the offered bag off her, heading over to the kitchen and depositing the items in the fridge while she took a seat. It had been a few days since their first kiss, and the first time they had sex. Since then it had become something of a struggle to keep their hands to themselves, formerly-innocent snuggles becoming heated kissing sessions. Neither minded the change, but it was always embarrassing when a simple kiss on the cheek ended with their clothes on the floor and their sweating, panting frames flush against each other.

As he finished putting away the last of the ingredients Juno spoke up, getting his attention. ''Commander, can we play outside again?''

''Sure.'' The Commander smiled lightly, closing the fridge door. ''Just let me get my coat and gloves on.''

Juno hopped to her feet with a happy expression, eyes bright. ''I'll wait outside for you!''

He chuckled in response, watching her eagerly rush out the door before looking for his gloves.

…

''Incoming!''

''E-Eek! _Commander!_ Stop hitting my b-butt!''

The Commander laughed in response, flashing Juno a grin – his girlfriend flushing a dark red and pouting cutely at him, discreetly wiping the snow off her pantyhose. It wasn't his fault she had a habit of bending over when making snowballs, presenting her rear as an oh-so-inviting target. She should've learned after the third snowball.

Snow still blanketed the land around his humble abode, thick enough to come up to his shins. He had formed a small wall in front of him to offer some protection from her snowballs, allowing him to blindly lob them over the wall in her general direction. In contrast Juno had made a miniature fortress, using two nearby trees to form the main supports. It was a shame that his snowballs easily tore through her snow fortress; it was a pretty cool-looking fort.

An idea struck him and he smirked, gathering snow up into a small snowball before leaving his snow-wall. Juno was ducked behind her fortress, completely unaware of his approach – and by the time she stood up to look over her fortress wall, he was within a few feet of her. Juno's eyes widened and she panicked, lobbing her half-made snowball at his chest to no effect, and leaving her delightfully vulnerable.

Juno cried out as he tackled her, sending both of them into the snow – and he wasted no time in pushing the snowball down her neck. ''_Hyaa~! C-Commander!_''

''Got you~!'' The Commander laughed, quickly shutting up when she pressed a handful of snow into his face.

''Meanie...'' Juno pouted up at him, though there was no heat to her tone – eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

In response he leaned down and captured her lips in a light kiss. Any protests quickly dissolved and she threw her arms around him, giggling into the kiss. Her lips were cold yet no less soft than before, the slight chill doing little to ruin the inviting charm. Even with their thick clothes on it didn't stop him from running his hands along her body, remembering the feel of her soft skin.

His boxers tightened as he recalled their many goes at sex so far, doing it not just in the bedroom but also the kitchen and living room – the second their urges came they acted on them, unable to stop themselves. Even Juno, for all her demure kindness, wasn't able to stop herself from acting on her lewd desires.

They had done it in every room of their house... why not outside too?

''Hey...'' The Commander murmured, pulling back slightly. ''Nobody's around... and everyone's busy... so nobody will walk by here...''

He let his hands wander down to her hips, the meaning clear to Juno. The Destroyer blushed darkly and whispered back. ''W-We can't... not out here!''

''Why?'' He kissed her lightly, smiling mischievously down at her. ''Nobody will find us, and if someone _does _happen to walk by, we can just... hide in the snow.''

Juno squirmed beneath him, her cutely-embarrassed expression making him grin. After a second she let out a sigh, pouting up at him. ''...fine. Just don't make too much noise...''

The Commander chuckled, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her pantyhose. ''Shouldn't I be telling _you _that?''

The Destroyer flushed a dark scarlet and whined, the sound muffled as he kissed her again. Their lips meshed together heatedly, the coldness of their lips only exciting them further. Soon he added tongue into the mix, prodding her lips with his tongue and prompting her to open her mouth, letting him push his tongue into her mouth and wrestle with hers. At the same time he slowly pulled her pantyhose off, Juno lifting her legs up as he undressed her.

He broke off from the kiss and leaned back, letting her rest her ankles on his shoulder – allowing him to peel them off. Slowly her cute ass was revealed, her pink panties hugging her hips alluringly, followed by her thighs. Bit by bit her slim legs were exposed to the cold winter air until he tugged her pantyhose down to her shins. He paused for a brief moment, contemplating ripping them off before simply deciding to take her boots off too.

''Mn...'' Juno shivered as her bare feet were exposed – moaning as he planted a kiss on her foot. ''Ah... Commander...''

Looking down at her – legs bare to his eyes but torso clad in a heavy pink jacket – was more arousing than he expected, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Her panties weren't very thick so he didn't bother leaving them on, instead hooking his fingers into the waistband and peeling them off her legs too. Her bare pussy lips seemed so much more inviting than normal, the cold air nipping at her skin and making her writhe beneath him, her modest red skirt doing little to hide her bare pussy.

''It's cold...'' Juno whimpered, looking up at him pleadingly.

The Commander smiled, leaning down and settling his hands on her thighs, keeping her legs held up and spreading them apart slightly. Without wasting a second he planted his lips on her pussy, delicately kissing her soft folds and earning a breathless moan from Juno – her unconscious squirming making him smirk. Each little kiss he planted made her squirming increase, her cold nip of the air made worse by the saliva coating her pussy lips.

''Ohh...'' Juno moaned as he took a long, purposeful lick – dragged his tongue along her slit. ''Nooo...''

He released her left thigh and took his glove off, allowing him to place two fingers on her lower lips and spread her pussy open, letting him push his tongue into her. Juno's hips buckled and she moaned, arching her back as hot pleasure shot through her pelvis, the concept of doing it outside only arousing her further. The Destroyer tipped her head back and mewled, laying both her hands on his head and pushing him deeper between her thighs, silently begging for more.

The Commander was all too happy to oblige, swirling his tongue around in circles. His lustful movements drew more heated moans from his girlfriend, his two fingers lightly rubbing her lower lips while he ate her out. Her pleasure was only heightened as his nose pressed against her clit, unintentionally rubbing the sensitive nub – the cold air only making her more sensitive.

''Uu..'' Juno whined as he pulled his tongue out, shuddering when he plunged three fingers into her pussy and began fingering her. ''A-Ah... i-it feels good...''

''See? I told you...'' He smiled warmly, shuffling up and kissing her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Juno didn't protest, moaning into his mouth as he sped up his fingering, teasing her pussy with his masterful digits. She rocked her hips subconsciously, pushing herself onto his fingers and allowing them to enter even deeper into her, bringing her to new heights of pleasure. However before she could reach those heights he pulled his fingers out, leaving her inner walls tightening around thin air – desperate for something to be inside her. The cold air stinging her exposed skin only made the burning heat inside her hotter.

She whimpered and rubbed her thighs together, giving him a needy look – eyes wide and pleading. The Commander blushed at her look and readily responded, giving her red-tinted nose a kiss before leaning back, moving between her legs and unzipping his pants, allowing him to tug his cock out into the open. He shivered as the cold air hit his erect cock, pressing the tip against her slick folds – her skin cold to the touch.

''Mm...'' Juno moaned as his cock slid into her, pushing her pussy lips apart and easily sliding inside.

Whether because of her arousal or their many rounds of sex there was minimal resistance, his cock sinking all the way to the base. He gave her a second to adjust before rearing his hips back, pulling out halfway – promptly plunging back in an instant later. Juno gasped and groaned as hot pleasure shot through her, tickling her pussy and leaving her shivering, eager for more.

It was cold enough that their hot breath appeared in front of them as they panted, the slick sound of his cock plunging into her ringing in their ears. Despite the cold Juno found herself sweating, whimpered and feebly clawing at her jacket, trying to take it off but giving up a second later – too hot and bothered to take her gloves off. Instead she let her bare legs rest on the snow as he pumped his dick into her, the cold contrasting the burning heat building inside her.

''A-Ah... f-faster, Commander... I can take it- Mm!'' Juno threw her head back as he instantly obeyed, bucking his hips faster than before.

The pink-haired Destroyer moaned as he pounded her pussy, the smacking of skin-on-skin echoing around them as he drove his cock deep into her. She could feel every little twitch of his cock inside her, sending waves of mind-melting pleasure through her each time he bottomed out. Cold air nipped at her lower lips, only serving to enhance the electric pleasure buzzing in her pelvis, her muscles tightening up as her orgasm built up faster than ever before.

Whimpering Juno gripped handfuls of snow, crunching beneath her grip. On reflex she arched her back and pushed her hips towards him, desperate for any additional pleasure she could get. Her mind melted beneath the warm fullness in her pelvis, and she felt herself rapidly draw closer to climax – so fast she could barely get her warning out in time.

''C-Commander...!'' Juno screwed her eyes shut, mewling. ''I-I can't- _Ah!_''

He shoved his cock into her, suddenly causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through her pelvis and making Juno cry out – cumming on his dick. Her sudden orgasm took her by surprise, eyes opening wide and her back arching as she came. Above her the Commander grunted at her sudden climax, expression straining as her tight pussy squeezed his shaft, as if daring him to cum inside.

It only lasted for a few delightfully long seconds before her whole body went slack, a drawn-out moan escaping Juno as the aftershocks ran through her. ''Ohh... C-Commander...''

The Commander smiled amusedly, reluctantly pulling his cock out of her – leaving her pussy to squeeze nothing but thin air, her juices leaking out her folds. ''Looks like someone likes the cold.''

''Mn... don't say it like that...'' Juno whined breathlessly, panting as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. ''...you didn't get to finish, did you...?''

''Ah, well...''

''...sorry...'' Juno blushed embarrassedly, looking away – forgetting that she was naked below the waist for all of five seconds, the coldness against her butt reminding her of that.

The Commander smiled, gently threading his fingers through her pink hair and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her forehead – chuckling at her embarrassed whine. ''Well, since you like the cold so much... how about we try _something else~?_''

Juno's ears burned red at his playful tone, knowing from the past few days that meant he was going to propose something embarrassing. However she didn't want to leave him unsatisfied, her heart unable to accept it. ''W-What do you want me to do... C-Commander?''

In response the Commander stood up, offering her a hand. With rosy cheeks Juno took his hand and let him pull her to her feet, the snow cold against her toes. She didn't pay it any mind, allowing him to lead her back over to the house, stopping outside the front door. For a moment she was confused, that was until he leaned down and whispered into her ear – telling her what he wanted.

Juno's cheeks exploded into a near-luminescent scarlet, but after a few seconds of embarrassed fidgeting she accepted his request.

With uncertain movements she reached up and unlatched her gloves, the soft click of the plastic seal followed by her gloves slipping off her slim hands. Next was her jacket, her nimble fingers pulling the zipper all the way down, shrugging it off and leaving it laying on the snow behind her. Juno bit her lip and gripped the hem of her beige sweater, lifting it up – her pink hair becoming slightly ruffled as she pulled it over her head, and revealing she wore only a plain pink bra underneath.

Breathing heavier Juno continued, demurely reaching behind herself and undoing her bra, allowing it to go slack and slipping it off her shoulders. A shudder ran through her as the cold winter air hit her boobs, her pink nipples becoming hard in seconds. Hesitantly the Destroyer continued, hooking her thumbs into her modest red skirt and pushing it down her thighs, exposing her slick pussy to the Commander and leaving her completely naked before him... outside, and in the cold.

Juno shivered. ''Mn... let's not stay outside too long, Commander... I don't know how long it'll take before I catch a cold...''

The Commander flashed her a reassuring smile, taking a seat on the small concrete porch and patting his lap. Juno embarrassedly obeyed, walking through the snow and lowering herself down, letting him wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug – their lips finding each other a second later. For a moment they stayed like that, the loving kiss drowning out the world around them before the cold snapped both of them out of it.

He settled his hands on her small waist and laid back against the concrete, allowing Juno to straddle his waist – his hard cock seemingly unaffected by the cold, as if the mere thought of her was enough to keep it hard. Juno blushed at the thought, her breathing heavy with arousal as she positioned herself over his dick; one hand wrapping around his shaft and guiding it up to her sensitive pussy.

''Mn...'' Juno groaned softly as she sunk down, his cock easily slipping inside.

She made herself sink down until she hit the base, the wonderful fullness snatching the breath from her lungs. After a few seconds she dug her knees into the snow-covered porch, pushing herself back up again before promptly dropping herself back down again. The cold air nipped at her nude body, fuelling her embarrassment and in turn her lust, the idea of doing something so naughty and lewd driving her crazy.

''Ah... ahh...'' Juno moaned, gently laying her hands on his chest as she got more into it – riding his cock like it was second nature. After all the rounds of sex they had, it was probably very nearly second nature.

Below her the Commander groaned, relishing the tight warmth of her pussy – contrasting the biting cold around them. Through half-lidded eyes he watched as his girlfriend bounced lustfully on his cock, her expression becoming more lewd the longer she rode him; her mouth hanging open and her eyes losing focus, mind solely revolving around the pleasure in her pussy. Her skin was taking on a faint pale tinge as the cold got to her, staved off only by the burning heat rushing through her veins.

The slick smacking of skin began echoing around them as Juno got more into it, repeatedly impaling herself on his shaft all the way to the base each time. She only seemed to be getting tighter by the second, her inner walls lovingly clenching around his cock and daring him to cum, to fill her with his warmth. The thought made him groan, gripping her narrow hips tightly and helping her move – going as far as bucking his hips up to meet her thrusts, unable to resist her nude body.

''Mm! M-Mmyaah~!'' Juno bit her lip, expression scrunching up cutely as she bit back her moans.

He smirked faintly, affectionately palming her cute butt and eliciting a quiet mewl from the Destroyer, her hips moving on reflex alone now. His smirk strained as her pussy squeezed his cock again, pushing his stamina to its limit. He didn't want to finish so soon, wanting to savour the sight of his nude girlfriend riding him outside, but he was already built-up from fucking her in the snow; he didn't have much more stamina left.

''J-Juno...'' The Commander hissed through his teeth, meeting her own half-lidded gaze.

''M-Mm...! C-Cum inside...!'' Juno all but pleaded, her shoulders curling in on herself as she impaled herself on his cock, his shaft disappearing between her folds repeatedly.

He grunted in response, jerking his hips up towards her as she dropped down on his dick – hot pleasure surrounding his cock each time he buried himself in her pussy. Juno's pleasure-filled expression only made it more erotic, her small boobs rising and falling rapidly as she desperately gasped in air, nipples hard from the cold.

In the end Juno couldn't hold on, his cock bumping against her deepest parts as she dropped herself down – pushing her over the edge. ''_Mmyaah~!_''

The Commander groaned at the sound of Juno's sharp cry, her pussy strangling his cock and bringing him to climax; his dick burning before he unloaded ropes of cum into her pussy. The sensation of his warmth filling her only seemed to make her orgasm harder, her cry rising in pitch until it was nearly a scream; her voice cracking and going hoarse just before it reached that point.

For a moment both remain still, before in an instant both went slack – Juno going limp and collapsing onto his chest, panting wildly and twitching in the aftershocks.

They stayed like that for several minutes, simply getting their breathing back under control and regaining control of their limbs – a weak moan escaping Juno as she sat up, letting his half-erect cock slip out of her. The haze of her orgasm was fading, reminding her of the biting cold air around her. Even though she had greater resistance, being a Ship-Girl, even she'd catch a cold if she was out here too long.

''Commander... let's head inside, please...''

''Mm...''

X-x-X

A little over half an hour passed.

After returning inside they realised that Juno's clothes were still outside, including her panties, pantyhose and shoes all the way out in the snow. Given both were too tired they decided on getting them later, and silently hope nobody wandered up here and stumbled upon them. It'd be hard to explain why a pair of panties were innocuously laying in the snow.

As it was Juno was sitting in the main room with her knees tucked up to her chest, watching TV and wrapped up in a warm towel... and still fully naked beneath the towel. According to her she was planning on going in the shower shortly to warm up, so putting on clothes would be pointless – though privately he wondered if she was doing it just to tease him. Juno wasn't one to tease, but over the past few days she'd grown a little more bold; a little more confident.

Smiling to himself the Commander walked out of the kitchen, carrying a plate holding a slice of vanilla cake – one topped with strawberries and cream, just as she liked it. To his amusement Juno perked up the moment she saw it, pink eyes full of innocent delight that could melt the heart of even the coldest of men.

''Here you go.'' He said warmly, laying the plate and spoon on the Kotatsu next to her.

Juno smiled lovingly back at him. ''Thank you... um, c-could you... feed me?''

''I don't see why not.'' He replied, seeing no harm in it.

He picked up the spoon and gathered a small spoonful of sponge cake, getting all the layers for maximum flavour. Juno's look of anticipation made him smile, guiding the spoon towards her delicate pink lips – and watching her near-instantly lean forth, opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around the spoon, devouring the cake in one go and letting him tug the spoon free from her lips.

As he gathered another spoonful of sponge cake he couldn't help but let his eyes wander, noting how her pink towel had slackened slightly. Her grip on it had loosened, causing it to slip down and reveal her shoulders and collarbone – a gap at the front giving him a peek at her small boobs, her bare legs and delicate slit; the latter still having cum leaking out.

Pulling the spoon back he was interrupted when Juno spoke. ''C-Commander... you're staring again, aren't you?''

The Commander had the decency to blush. ''Ah, yeah. Sorry.''

Juno smiled embarrassedly, tugging at her pink towel lightly before letting it go – allowing it to go slack around her feet. Even though he had already seen her nude body multiple times, and had literally just watched her ride his dick in the nude, seeing her like this still managed to make him aroused once more. Juno was clearly aware of that, her demure smile gaining a tint of embarrassment as she shuffled closer; crawling forwards on all fours until she was right in front of him.

''...feed me, Commander...'' Juno said softly, unintentionally seductive.

He obliged, giving her another spoonful of cake and watching her cutely devour it in one gulp, giving him an expectant look. The process repeated itself as he worked his way through the cake, feeding her by the spoonful until there was nothing left but a strawberry covered in scarlet syrup.

Juno helped herself to that, picking it up by the green stalk and guiding it to her mouth – only for it to slip from her grip, landing on her breast. The Destroyer mewled in surprise, catching it before it could fall on the floor and quickly popping it in her mouth, sucking on the strawberry before sinking her teeth in; leaving naught but the stalk and leaves left.

''Ahh...'' Juno sighed blissfully, giving him a soft smile. ''Thank you for the cake~''

The Commander cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the corner of her mouth and wiping the syrup off. Juno blushed as he pushed his thumb into her mouth and she obediently licked it, staring into his eyes as she cleaned his thumb with her tongue. After a moment he pulled his thumb out, his hand slipping down her cheek and to her shoulder, pushing her back slightly.

Juno realised why a second later as he suddenly leaned down, kissing her collarbone. The Destroyer mewled as his warm lips sucked on her cool skin, his lips quickly travelling down to her breasts – wasting no time in sucking and licking the syrup from her tits. Juno didn't protest, only whimpering as his tongue glided over her smooth skin and devoured the sweet syrup off her. Of course when the syrup was gone, her breasts became his next target.

''A-Ah...'' Juno moaned as he sucked on her nipple, laying her hands on his head. ''C-Commander...''

She let him push her onto her back, hugging him to her chest and mewling as he continued toying with her boobs. He briefly moved down to her flat stomach, peppering her stomach with kisses before moving back up to her breasts, seemingly never growing bored of them. Juno smiled and blushed, half-tempted to let him go on for as long as he wanted... but she _did_ want to go in the shower.

''Mn...'' Juno grunted softly, pushing back against him. He took the hint and leaned back, shooting her a curious look. ''Shower... you can join me, i-if you like...''

The sly grin she got was all the answer she needed.

X-x-X

''Ah! A-Ah! C-Commander, I-I-I'm cumming~!''

Juno's wail of pleasure bounced off the tile walls of the bathrooms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck while his hands groped her cute butt. The Commander groaned into her ear as she tightened around his cock, unloading ropes of cum into her pussy for the second time today, only making her climax harder.

The Commander grunted as their orgasms drew to a close, lowering them both onto the floor of the shower – Juno panting in his arms as she gasped in air. The hot stream of the shower sprayed down on them, washing away the cum leaking from her tight pussy and the sweat marring their skin. Not even five minutes in the shower together and they were already fucking like horny rabbits, though in his defence Juno had been the one to initiate it; getting down on her knees and sucking him off.

As he caught his breath he started kissing Juno again, earning a tired mewl from his girlfriend. He planted soft kisses on her forehead before working his way down her nose, and down to her lips. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his hands grope her butt teasingly at the same time.

''Mn... Commander...'' Juno whined tiredly, returning the sloppy kiss. ''We're supposed... to be _cleaning up_... not getting dirty again...''

He smirked and pulled back, giving her lips one more peck before retreating. ''We will... just once more?''

Juno flushed, pouting at him. ''F-Fine... but... c-c-can we do it, in the _other _hole...?''

The Commander paused, briefly taken by surprise by her lewd request – before he grinned. ''Hoh, someone's becoming a pervert~''

''_Commander!_'' Juno whined. ''I-It's just... I'm getting a little sore... down there...''

He chuckled and nodded, wordlessly giving an apologetic kiss on her nose. They may've been fucking like horny rabbits for the past few days, but that didn't mean she was any less delicate than before.

Juno flushed and climbed off his lap, her weak knees trembling beneath her own weight as she stood up again, turning around. The Commander stood up on his knees, pausing briefly to plant a wet kiss on her cute butt – earning an embarrassed mewl from Juno – before standing up behind her. The Destroyer laid her hands on the tile wall, sliding them down until she grasped the metal handlebar used for hanging wash-cloths. With a dark blush she bent over more, sticking her ass out towards him while looking over her shoulder.

''Mn...'' Juno bit her lip as his cock brushed against her ass, before finding her asshole. ''A-Ah...''

The Destroyer whimpered as he pushed inside, his cock spearing into her ass and making her face scrunch up – whether out of pain or discomfort, he couldn't tell. He continued slowly pushing inside until his pelvis bumped against her ass, his full length buried in her. He didn't move immediately, giving her time to adjust to the foreign sensation and idly stroking her sides, his hands roaming up her body and massaging her wet skin.

''Y-You can... move now...'' Juno mumbled, a groan escaping her as he obeyed – rearing his hips back before gently pushing back in.

For a minute they took it slow, the sensation of having something in her butt making Juno squirm. Her pussy burned with need, desperate for attention of its own, but she didn't dare take her hands off the railing lest she slip. Moans spilled freely from her lips as the Commander gently fucked her ass, his cock snatching the breath from her lungs and leaving her wanting even more.

''C-Commander... touch me... down there... too...'' Juno got out between laboured breaths, mewling heatedly.

The Commander obliged, keeping one hand on her hip to steady her while his other hand curled around her waist, prodding her pussy. Juno mewled as he started rubbing her off, the gentle pleasure easily making her moan with pleasure. His thrusts slowly grew faster and she responded in kind, pushing her butt towards him while trying in vain to stifle her lewd moans.

Warm water sprayed down his back, his hips aching from how much he'd used them today. Even then he didn't stop, unable to get enough of Juno – she was like a candy; sweet and addicting. The smack of his pelvis against her ass echoed off the tile walls, barely muffled by the spray of the shower. His fingers became slick with her leaking juices, and after a second of thought he pushed three fingers into her slit – earning a lewd mewl from his girlfriend.

''Hyaa...'' Juno shivered, her knees visibly shaking. ''C-Commander... d-don't hold ba- _Myaa~!_''

Juno cried out as he immediately obliged, pounding her ass and nearly causing her to collapse from the rush of tingling pleasure.

His fingers continued toying with her pussy, alternating between fingering her or rubbing her off, frequently throwing his thumb into the mix and teasing her clit; knowing the latter was her weak point. That fact was confirmed as Juno cried out, her pussy tightening around his fingers and her honey squirting out as she climaxed, cumming on his fingers.

The Commander groaned, continuing to pound her ass even as she orgasmed, her blissful wail music to his ears. Her legs gave out and he grabbed her narrow waist, holding her up while he drilled her ass, his cock burning and pelvis tightening – before he couldn't hold back, cumming inside her ass with a strained groan.

''A-Ah~'' Juno moaned, her grip loosening as he pumped her asshole full of cum. ''Commander...''

She had reached her limit, he noted breathlessly – tiredly pulling out her ass and promptly sitting down on the shower floor, pulling Juno with him. The pink-haired Destroyer tiredly snuggled up against him, her nude body soft from the water and twitching in the aftershocks of her multiple orgasms.

Kissing her forehead and whispering a quiet 'love you', he let Juno drift off into a light sleep, holding her and letting them soak in the shower's warm spray.

[END]


End file.
